<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teach Me How to Sing Like You by quaffanddoff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173701">Teach Me How to Sing Like You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaffanddoff/pseuds/quaffanddoff'>quaffanddoff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Drewsline era, Implied Blow Job, Jealousy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaffanddoff/pseuds/quaffanddoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seems to come so easily to Wayne. Colin has to admit that he's jealous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colin Mochrie/Ryan Stiles, Wayne Brady/Ryan Stiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teach Me How to Sing Like You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title and inspiration, of course, from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SzRgC3aGuAk">here.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was easy to be jealous of Wayne. The guy was young, handsome, and fit, not to mention bright, charismatic, and quick-witted. He was not only an incredible improviser and comedian, but also a gifted singer and dancer.</p><p>Worst of all, Wayne was genuinely decent and kind. Colin could have tolerated all these qualities in a jerk, but in such a sweetheart, it was almost too much to bear.</p><p>Sometimes it was enough to make Colin question his own value, to make him wonder what he even had to contribute in comparison. He never doubted his own talent, but it was easy to feel superfluous when this brilliant kid already had it all covered.</p><p>Colin admired the hell out of Wayne. He couldn’t believe how lucky they had gotten to find someone like him. He brought in a completely fresh, new energy and vibe that were sorely needed. During their time in the UK, Colin and Ryan had gotten used to being the stars; over the years they had developed their own dynamics, honed their chemistry, strengthened their bond. When Wayne first came along, Colin had balked at the idea of sharing what he had come to think of as <i>their</i> stage with a third permanent performer. But they both immediately recognized their new castmate's irrepressible talent and he quickly became integral to the show. </p><p>Plus, Colin delighted in throwing Wayne impossible improv challenges that he managed to somehow seamlessly finesse into entertainment—all the while with that cheeky smile on his face.</p><p>At the same time, although he would never admit it out loud, he bitterly envied Wayne. It just wasn’t <i>fair</i> how everything seemed to come so easily to him. Throughout his life, Colin had felt that nothing ever came without a struggle, that every victory had to be hard won, and watching Wayne shine was enough to ignite his latent competitive streak. He always wanted the best for his castmates and he always made sure to set up his scene partners for success. But he found himself privately wishing that Wayne would falter, just a little, just once. </p><p>He never allowed his jealousy to progress into resentment. Instead, it fueled him to improve, to sharpen his own craft. He challenged himself to keep up, to be better, to be more. He dared himself to make the move that Wayne wouldn’t hesitate to make, to do what Wayne couldn't do. </p><p>He would never tell a soul, but he had even taken a few singing lessons in secret. He had stumbled his self-conscious, inexpert way through the exercises, doing his best to keep up with the instructor’s directions, all the while with Wayne’s seemingly effortless abilities at the forefront of his mind. Every sound he made was compared to Wayne's dulcet tones ringing in his ears, and of course, his efforts invariably fell short.</p><p>At the end of the day, he was profoundly grateful to Wayne for constantly encouraging him, inspiring him, spurring all the cast on to greater heights. For carrying the show on his capable shoulders without asking for anything much in return. For being everything Colin wasn’t.</p><p>But a single incident late one night was enough to shatter all that gratitude and goodwill. The whole unfortunate situation was so random, such a fluke, so close to never happening. If Colin hadn’t accidentally left his watch behind, he would never have returned to the studio to retrieve it. If he hadn’t returned, he would have never overheard the soft sounds emanating from Wayne’s dressing room. And if he hadn't disregarded his own better judgment and gone to investigate, he would never have discerned the two hushed voices mingling, the quiet commands and the low murmurs of assent. </p><p>He wouldn't have pressed his ear to the door just as a pair of knees thudded to the floor. He wouldn't have glimpsed, as he peered through the narrow crack in the doorway, Wayne’s dexterous hands gripping the back of Ryan's head, guiding his movement gently but insistently. Nor would he have seen Wayne’s hips snapping fluidly, keeping characteristically impeccable rhythm. And he wouldn’t have seen Ryan's cheeks hollow, his throat straining, his upturned eyes dark with lust and adoration. He wouldn’t have found yet <i>another</i> reason to be jealous of Wayne. </p><p>As if there weren’t enough of those already.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>